Coniglio
Coniglio is a Japanese-American action/adventure third-person shooter video game. The game was developed by Sonic Team and published by and released exclusively for Sega Orion on January 11, 2020. Synopsis In a world populated by anthropomorphic animals and inspired heavily by the old west, a former thief rabbit named Joseph starts seeking redemption in a town populated by former criminals. Plot The game starts off with Joseph attempting to rob a museum, which had just gotten an artifact known as Zeus' Diamond. However, his attempts are faulted by a group of police officers, with him being deemed guilty and exiled from civilization. Due to this, he moves to a town of other exiled criminals named Scorchdale, which resembles a town from the old west. While there, he meets a small group of people who introduce him to the town and accidentally knocks over a woman named Tanya into a puddle, humiliating her in front of her friends. This causes her to go off on Joseph but she flees before she can finish. Confused, Joseph looks around and realizes everyone else has left due to a small group of cowboys in black approaching. Joseph confronts the cowboys, who reveal they are representatives of the Black-Star Brigade and that they are there to collect the town's debt. Not realizing who they are, Joseph stands up for the town and gets into a gunfight with them. During the fight, Joseph is handed a revolver to defend himself and the fight ends in the game's equivalent of a boss fight, called a Showdown, with the groups' de-facto leader. Afterward, Joseph is informed of who the Black-Star Brigade are and that by taking out one of their members he has just declared war on them, More TBA Cast and Characters Main *'Joseph' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the main protagonist of the game who is a former thief that becomes the sheriff of a small town named Scorchdale. Supporting *'Tanya' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a lizard with a fiery attitude who starts off borderline hating Joseph but eventually warms up to him. *'Dr. Nomore '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a jaguar with a constant toothy grin on his face who sells Joseph healing items such as bandages. *'Joel '(voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a goat who is a stoic and intimidating gunsmith who sells Joseph weapons and ammo for his fights. *'Boris' (non-speaking) - a gorilla barkeep that never speaks, constantly wears sunglasses and sells Joseph drinks that give him status effects. Antagonists *'The Black-Star Brigade' **'Sharp-Tooth Roger' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - the main antagonist of the game who is an eight-foot-tall crocodile that is feared by all. **'Man-Slayer Mandy' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a cow who is known for her incredible strength and impressive win/loss record of 75-1. **'The Spikeback Brothers' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - A pair of adopted brothers (a porcupine and hedgehog) who pillage the land together. **'Fish-Eyed Finnian '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - a carp who, despite the rest of the Brigade not liking him, has a very inflated ego. Trivia *Sonic Team created the game as a way of testing a new gameplay system they were working on. Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sega Orion Category:PEGI 12 Category:GazzaB9's Ideas